


Percy eats blue cake...and chokes

by Demigodsrunningwild



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthdays, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Mystery, percabeth, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:16:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demigodsrunningwild/pseuds/Demigodsrunningwild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Percy's birthday dinner date with Annabeth and things don't really turn out the way Percy thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Percy eats blue cake...and chokes

**Author's Note:**

> So I sort of started this without knowing where it was going and this is what it got to so uh yeah, enjoy (hopefully) :)

Percy ate his custom made blue cake and choked. 

Annabeth sighed, walked behind Percy, wrapped her arms around his chest, linked her hands together then thumped his chest. Hard. When nothing came out and Percy’s arms continued to flail Annabeth repeated the thump. And again. And again. And again.  
Suddenly a small round glass ball came flying out of Percy’s mouth and everyone in the restaurant (who had all stopped eating to watch the very embarrassing for Annabeth and Percy but very amusing yet worrisome for everyone else, event occur) sighed in relief, including Percy. Some chuckled and others smiled sympathetically at Percy. None at Annabeth. Which she thought was rather okay as she liked to keep her pride in check. As long as nobody looked at her with pity, she was fine.  
She remembered the glass ball and walked around precariously in her heels that Piper had forced her to wear on Percy’s birthday dinner. It wasn’t the glint of the glass that caught Annabeth’s attention, in fact it was the flashing red light that was coming from within it. She smoothed the dress down her legs then squatted next to a chair that a young gentleman was sitting in. He looked down and let his eyes wander which didn’t get him any points with Annabeth at all, or with Percy for that matter, who was starting to walk over with a glare on his face. Annabeth put her arm out behind her in a signal to stop and she gave the man a cool gaze and picked up the ball from the perfectly clean velvet carpet, then stood up sharply. 

“huh,” Annabeth muttered.

She walked back to Percy, feet wobbling a little. She picked up her fork, then polished the plate of her cake. She picked up her bag, took Percy’s clenched hands and pulled him towards the paying counter. She slapped the bill on the table and pulled Percy out of the restaurant and into the cool night air. She continued to pull Percy along the street without speaking. Meanwhile Percy was watching Annabeth curiously and trying to keep up with her fast pace. What in Zeus’s name is happening, was all Percy could think of. 

Without a warning, Annabeth stopped looked both up and down the street, then pulled Percy into a dark alley way. 

“If you want privacy, we could always go back to my place you know,” Percy said with nervous laughter. 

“Shutup Seaweed brain, I’m not trying to d-do anything,” Annabeth stuttered, cheeks slightly tinged with red. 

“Oh, Okay,” Percy sounded a little dejected but none the less stopped talking

“You see this?” Annabeth held up the glass ball, no longer flashing, up between her thumb and pointer finger. 

“Yeah” Percy replied, a little confused

“Well, it’s an invention by the Athena cabin,” Annabeth stated quietly, “a kid called Julie made it a while back. It looks like a glass ball but its made out of a material that can’t be broken down by stomach acid and can last for days in someone’s stomach if its swallowed. It’s activated by saliva but if its dry then it’ll stop working. Do you know what it does?” 

“Uh, no…”Percy was even more confused now and the fact that Annabeth seemed very angry was not a good thing either. 

“It gives off a signal of where the person who swallowed it, is, which means someone’s trying to track where you go,” Annabeth said rather aggressively. 

“Oh,” was all Percy could say. 

“It’s a monster, it must be, they’re trying to track down where you go. But how did they get their hands on one and why? They can already sense where we are so there’s no point in that. Maybe…” Annabeth was talking to herself now, her eyebrows furrowed in concentration and confusion. 

“Maybe, the monster wants to spring a surprise attack before we get somewhere, instead of having to follow us? They can probably assume where we’re going by the general direction we’re heading in” Percy suggested.

Annabeth stopped muttering to herself and looked up at Percy with a certain look of surprise and awe. 

“Seaweed brain, who knew you could be good looking and smart,” Annabeth said, then looked off into the distance. 

“You think I’m good looking,” Percy smirked.

“Shh,” Annabeth held her empty hand against Percy’s mouth. 

Her eyes were squinted and searching in the darkness across the street. Percy looked over as well, pulling out his pen, ready to uncap riptide. When nothing moved in the distance Annabeth let her hands fall from Percy’s mouth. She glanced at his lips once then shook her head. 

“Listen, once this ball is activated, it should flashing red. When it get’s closer to the device that’s used to track it, it should start flashing more quickly. Once it’s within a range of one metre, it should stop flashing altogether and just stay red,” Annabeth told Percy quietly, “If you activate it again, we can most probably find the person who’s tracking this, but we’ll have to be careful since they can see where we’re going but we can’t see where they’re going,”

“Right, yep. Okay, roger that,” Percy replied, smiling weakly. 

“You didn’t take in half of that did you,” Annabeth raised her eyebrows at Percy.

“Well, I got the gist of it,” Percy replied

“Right, well,” Annabeth hand the ball to Percy. 

Percy placed it on his tongue then removed it and held it in his palm. A red light was flashing every three seconds. 

“Let’s go,” Annabeth emerged out of the alley way and stepped under the street lamp. 

Suddenly a shadow fell across her and when Annabeth looked up, a fury was descending on her with a whip in hand. There was a flash of celestial bronze and the metal whip was cut short to the handle, leaving the fury screaming in, well, fury. Annabeth whipped out her dagger and slashed at the fury who was now using its claws as its weapon. She dodged one of its outstretched claws and stabbed it in the stomach. Percy swung riptide and sliced it through the fury which disappeared after the sword went through it. 

Annabeth swallowed then said, “Thanks,” 

“What did we do this time?” Percy asked, nodding in response to Annabeth. 

“I have no idea,” Annabeth said quietly, “Well, we’ll have to be more careful, hope we can actually get to whoever is tracking us without anymore monsters coming at us,” 

“What if the fury was the one tracking me?” Percy asked

“No, it can’t be, it wasn’t holding any sort of device,” Annabeth replied, “Come on, we better hurry before we get attacked again, and put riptide away, people are looking at us weirdly,” 

Percy capped riptide and ran after Annabeth. 

"Who else could be tracking you down?" Annabeth asked, eyes still searching everywhere around them. 

"I don't know, some of the gods maybe? Or maybe some giant? or an empousa, kelly maybe, or-" Percy stopped 

Annabeth was giving him a partially amused look. 

"What? I've made a few enemies here and there, that's normal," Percy said defensively.

"Yeah, yeah, well I doubt it's any of them, although Kelly seems likely," Annabeth said. 

After ten minutes, the light began flashing more quickly. Annabeth looked around, looking for anything that might suddenly attack them. They kept walking and found themselves in an empty parking lot. Except for a deep blue Chevrolet Impala that sat glinting under the moonlight.

“Now that’s what I call a sweet ride,” Percy said, admiring the car. 

As they got closer to the car, the red light flashed incessantly. Then it stopped flashing and stayed red. 

Percy uncapped riptide and got into a fighting stance.

The lights on the car flashed twice, the sound of the car unlocking accompanying the light. When he turned to look at Annabeth, she was holding a set of car keys and smiling smugly at Percy. 

Lights all around the carpark suddenly came on and a banner was hanging on the building a few metres away that spelled out Happy birthday Percy. Sally and Paul were standing under it with birthday hats on heads and balloons held in their hands. A old fiat sat parked next to them. 

“Happy Birthday Seaweed Brain,”

“Wha-I…huh?” 

“The car, it’s yours, you’ve been telling everyone everyday since last summer about this car you wanted and well…here it is,” Annabeth was smiling, hands behind her back. 

Sally and Paul walked towards them and Sally shoved the balloons in Paul’s hands and pulled Percy in a tight hug. 

“Happy birthday honey,” Sally’s voice came out muffled, “It was all Annabeth’s idea,” Sally whispered the last part. 

“Happy 18th Percy,” Paul said smiling and patted Percy’s back, then ruffled his hair. 

“I-I don’t know what else to say but thanks,” Percy was grinning ear to ear. 

Sally suddenly started, looking at her watch. She looked at Paul with wide eyes and mouthed two words that looked a lot like 'the lake'. 

"Sorry Percy, we're gotta go home and check...something," Sally said, her eyes twitching

"What do we have to check" Paul asked, confusion painted on his face 

"You know that thing," Sally looked at Paul pointedly. 

Several seconds passed and then a look of understanding dawned on his face. 

"Oh that thing, yeah, sorry Percy, gotta run," Paul said smiling a too bright smile 

"Right, bye honey, happy birthday and don't some home too late," Sally kissed Percy on the cheek then ushered Paul towards the fiat. 

Percy put riptide away and looked at Annabeth. 

“So… the glass ball, it was actually you who planted it in my cake? and the whole tracking thing, and me being good looking and smart, that was a trick?” Percy’s right eyebrow was raised at Annabeth. 

“Oh well, technically the chef was the one who put it in your cake, and you know, you’re still smart, at times, but yeah the ball was just something I asked Leo to make” Annabeth said sheepishly, looking at Percy’s right ear. Even his ears were kinda cute. 

Percy pulled Annabeth into his arms and rested his chin on her shoulder. 

“Thank you,” He said quietly, then pulled back and kissed her gently on the lips. 

“Your welcome, and for the record, I really do think you’re good looking,” Annabeth replied against his lips when they stopped to catch their breath, “Although that fury wasn’t really part of the plan…”


End file.
